User talk:MaoDaAmargura
Welcome to the wiki, unfortunatly the image you uploaded (Image:Abel.jpg) does not have any information on licencing, it will be removed within 7 days if it is not tagged with a correct licence. For more information, see Project:Image_license_guide RandomTime 08:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC) *Alright, so I figured I'd ask a question before re-uploading the image. I know I did the citation wrong, but the image wasn't a copyvio. What website were you looking at that you thought it didn't allow for personal use of its images. *And the other page I accidentally made that you didn't understand, I deleted it (I think). It was meant to be an offsite link (because the fair use policy of the website for my image only asks for a link back to their site as credit) :Ok, the picture concerned is Abel from here, the page says : "Usage: If you use these renders anywhere, you must credit us with a link back." :Randomtime cites Ziedrich's Terms of Use, and they state: You may not repost anything from our sites anywhere ever, except as used personally as your forum avatar and such. :I think it is ok to use one of these renders here, but what are you going to use it for? You can't use the full size that you posted on any page because it would just be too big. So if I were you, I'd crop and/or resize the image (to use it as an "avatar"), reupload it, put the link to the pages and a quote of the "Graphics and Other Original Content" section of the license on the Image page, and you/we ought to be legally in the clear. :But. :Not so long ago, I wanted to make it easier to post images under licenses such as this one. Then this discussion ensued, and the upshot is that it's really more in keeping with the spirit of an open wiki to only use open licensed images. If Ziedrich had put these images under the CC BY-NC license, this would be clear, and they'd pretty much get the rights that they have now. Maybe you could email them and suggest that? --◄mendel► 01:05, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC)